Ukio/Leyendas
Ukio era un agrimundo bien conocido situado en el sistema Ukio del sector Abrion y era el planeta natal de los Ukianos. Sirvió como uno de los principales productores de alimentos para los Mundos del Núcleo. Descripción thumb|left|200px|Otra vista de Ukio. Ukio se encontraba dentro del sistema estelar del mismo nombre en el sector Abrion de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Estaba situado en la Ruta Mercante Manda, una hiperruta que lo conectaba con Rishi y Molavar. Ukio en sí era un planeta grande y terrestre con vientos suaves y un clima templado, que prácticamente no representaba variaciones estacionales debido a la lenta rotación del planeta y a su baja inclinación axial. Tenía una atmósfera respirable y una ligera gravedad. La tierra de Ukio consistía en tres grandes continentes atravesados por cientos de ríos. Un día de Ukio duraba 22 horas estándar y un año duraba 357 días locales. Ukio era uno de los planetas agrícolas más conocidos y más eficientes en su sector, con una temporada de crecimiento que duraba la mayor parte de su año y las condiciones ideales para la producción de cereales y otros alimentos. La superficie de Ukio, originalmente dominada por colinas onduladas y pastos silvestres, se dedicó casi por completo a la producción de alimentos, pero aún contenía un amplio terreno en barbecho para la futura expansión de la industria. Cientos de ríos proporcionaron irrigación natural, que se expandió mediante el uso de tecnología que los aprovechó y los desvió. La tierra de cultivo Ukiana era cuidadosamente cultivada y era mantenida minuciosamente para obtener el máximo rendimiento, y la ley exigía la rotación de los cultivos para evitar la destrucción de las tierras cultivables. El planeta estaba gobernado por el Overliege, un monarca hereditario, y era defendido por un escudo planetario, que era operado por el Servicio de Defensa de Ukio. Sashasa era una ciudad de Ukio. Historia Historia temprana y secesión thumb|left|200px|Una LAAT de la República sobre Ukio en el 21 ABY. La región del espacio que rodeaba Ukio fue explorada entre el 15.000 y el 8.000 ABY, y durante los años finales de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, estuvo dentro del espacio controlado por la Hermandad de la Oscuridad Sith. Ukio, más tarde, formo parte de la República Galáctica y proporcionó un porcentaje considerable de los envíos de alimentos a los Mundos del Núcleo en el 23 ABY, pero al año siguiente, el mundo se separó de la República junto con el resto del Sector Abrion. En ese momento, estaba gobernado por el Overliege Topas dosLa, quien quería que su mundo tuviera un mejor control sobre sus exportaciones y no sufriera de las pesadas tarifas de la República. Cuando comenzaron las Guerras Clon, Ukio estaba dentro del espacio controlado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, pero esto no duró gracias al Maestro Jedi Yoda, quien negoció una súplica personal que trajo al planeta de nuevo a la República. Sin embargo, después de la Batalla de Ukio, el planeta fue controlado por la Alianza Corporativa. Periodo Imperial e historia posterior thumb|200px|Ukio es atacado durante la Campaña de Thrawn. Ukio fue parte del Imperio Galáctico, y muchos de los Humanos nativos se unieron a las fuerzas armadas, incluyendo a los cabos Oberk y Janse y al Sargento Narthax. Ukio eventualmente cayó en las manos de la Nueva República, pero luego fue atacado por Thrawn durante su campaña contra la Nueva República. Fue aquí que Thrawn, en coordinación con Joruus C'baoth, usó el truco de disparar turbolásers hacia los escudos desde órbita, y tener naves encubiertas bajo los escudos planetarios que disparaban al mismo tiempo. El resultado fue que parecía que Thrawn había disparado a través de los escudos, y Ukio se rindió. Apariciones * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''La Última Orden'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoría:Agrimundos Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Gravedad ligera Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres